Equipment transport systems are generally well known and are used to transport equipment on the roof of a vehicle such as a passenger car or SUV. While the present disclosure primarily relates to connection mechanisms for attaching different things to a load carrier's cross bar, similar connectors are otherwise utilized in load carriers for different purposes. As an example, the load bars themselves are often attached between luggage rails running longitudinally along either side of the vehicle's roof (with the load bars extending across the vehicle's roof from one side to the other) using carrier mounts or “railing feet” that can be similar in configuration to the mountings described herein.
One such related, but different rail mounting device is known as the THULE 450 railing foot which has a body member and a strap that extends from one end of the body member to the other end, with the strap located below the body member in terms of the operational orientation of the foot. The foot is secured to one of the luggage rails by releasing an end of the strap, placing the body member on top of the luggage rail, passing the strap beneath the luggage rail and reattaching the released end to the body member. The strap is then cinched up to take up any slack which secures the railing foot to the luggage rail. A top end of the THULE 450 railing foot is configured to releasably connect to an end of the cross-bar so that with a railing foot at each end of the cross-bar, the bar can be connected to opposite rails, across the top of the vehicle.